


Drabble: Citizens, Do You Picture The Future To Yourselves?

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barricade aftermath, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Fusion, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: In an eastern coastal District belonging to one of Vordarian's allies, the Count suicided upon capture. An anti-Vor group declared an independent republic in the chaos. The new Count, an infantry colonel from a collateral family line who had never anticipated such honors falling upon him, took instant and effective exception to this violent swing to the over-progressive. Vorkosigan left it to him and his District militia, reserving Imperial troops for "non-District-internal matters."- Barrayar, Chapter 19





	Drabble: Citizens, Do You Picture The Future To Yourselves?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://cuttlefishcolor.tumblr.com)**[cuttlefishcolor](http://cuttlefishcolor.tumblr.com)** : Space, prophecy, broken furniture!

It seemed as if Enjolras's voice still reverberated in the air. Blood dripped from the wreckage of where had once been chairs and tables, potent scenery for the creation of a revolution. It was yet more potent as a graveyard to the revolution.

The District militiaman had hesitated to burn a flower with his plasma arc. He did not hesitate to make a warding gesture towards the corpses.

Upon the wall was written: "long live the people". Beneath it declared in different handwriting, the hand of a dying man: "Others will rise to take our place until Barrayar is free."

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1035715.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/183200201610/space-prophecy-broken-furniture)


End file.
